


Tapestry of Sin

by Dazonia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borderline Smut, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Incubi, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past slightly non-con, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sex themes, Shitty childhoods, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but its not what you think, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, incubus, logicality - Freeform, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazonia/pseuds/Dazonia
Summary: Patton Hart lives with his college friend, Virgil Gray. Patton and Virgil are fresh out of college and trying to make it in this world.That's when the dreams start.In my world, Succubus and Incubus are "demons" who visit you in your dreams to help you achieve your greatest desire, whatever it may be.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 98
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter one

Patton was exhausted, that's all there was to it. He's been interviewing at every single bakery within a ten-mile radius, and has yet to get a job. He gets he's just out of college, but he needs a real job, not his minimum wage job at the public library.

On the bus home from work, he passed by the place he really wants to work at, Cupcakes and Smiles. Its been his favorite bakery since he was ten, just thinking of the places makes his eyes light up. But he slumped down in the uncomfortable leather seat when he remembered they haven't called him back about his résumé.

Patton unlocked his apartment and immediately flopped on the couch face first. He pulled at his hair and screamed into his cat pillow.

"Bad day?" 

Patton looked up at the voice of his roommate.

"Virgil!" Patton jumped up to hug his best friend.

Virgil Gray has been his best friend since they ran into each other in freshmen year of college. Literally ran into. Virgil was nervous because he was running late to class, and Patton was zoning out while walking. One thing lead to another, and after the papers were given to the right person, Patton had already befriended the shy purple haired man.

"I'm guessing no luck with the job search?"

Patton gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"I just have to keep trying kiddo! I'll get started on dinner."

"Thank you Patton."

Patton didn't mind cooking for them. Even though baking is more his passion, cooking still relaxes him. He decided on making them spaghetti and meatballs, with a side of garlic bread. He smiles, feeling better already.

Patton just finished dishes and was about to enter the shower when he got the call.

"Patton Hart?" A woman with a calming voice asked.

"That's me." 

"I'm from Cupcakes and Smiles, and I'm sorry to tell you but your résumé has been not been accepted. You simply do not have enough experience to have a job here, I'm very sorry."

Tears silently rolled down his face, but somehow he said with a smile "I understand. Thank you for the information." 

He quickly hung up the phone and curled up on his bed, sobbing without making noise, as he didn't want to worry Virgil.

He didn't even bother to take off his glasses before letting sleep take over him. But this time was different.

He seemed as if he was dreaming, but at the same time awake. He found himself in a white office looking room. 

And in a big black chair was a man.

"Ah, Patton Hart." He man spoke, adjusting his glasses and flipping through files.

"Who are you?" 

The man spoke calmly and completely confidently.

"I am Logan Campbell and I am your personal incubus."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks about his life, and why he is failing so badly at it.

Virgil was just fucking tired, that's that. He just wanted to live a life without anxiety, but apparently his life had to turn out shitty. He barely graduated college, works at fucking McDonald's, and will never carry out his ambition.

Even since he was young he wanted be a writer, and tell his stories to the world. But as his father always said "Dreams don't pay bills, all they do is die." But this passion of his couldn't die, it only grew more. But he had to push it to the side.

Rubbing his eyes as he unlocked his apartment, he remembered the one good thing in his life, his best friend and roommate, Patton Hart. Patton was admittedly the only reason he hasn't slit his throat yet.

When he got in his room, he threw off his work shirt and put on his purple and black sweatshirt. Working in fast food with severe social anxiety was a horrible idea. He was always so tired, but he made it work.

He got out his laptop and started writing. Writing was something he enjoyed doing and sometimes he put them on websites too, where people who read his story's often gave him kudos. 

In the middle of writing a new chapter he heard the door slam open and then close, then tired groaning, which means Patton is home. Hopefully Patton has had a better day than Virgil.

Virgil should have been asleep at ten because his shift started at five, but he rudely awoken from his five minutes of sleep by a notification of a text message.

It was from his boss.

Harley: Hey Virgil, we have to let someone go. I'm sorry but it's you, you'll get your pay check for the week but don't come in at all. I'm sorry.

Virgil would be relieved as he hated that job, but he needed money. He had rent to pay, Patton couldn't pay it by himself! 

He must have tired himself out, because he found himself in a light sleep. 

He started dreaming as well. He was in a comfortable looking room, with a lot of color and a leather chair. A man who Virgil might admit is attractive was on the chair.

"Hello my Emo Nightmare! Ready for our first night?"


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan explains what he is and his purpose to Patton.

"I am Logan Campbell and I am your personal incubus."

"Okay this is a weird dream." Patton decided after a few moments of silence.

"I apologize but this is not a dream. I work as an Incubus, an incubus is a person who is here to help you meet your greatest desires in life."

"So you're not a creepy demon?"

Logan seemed unfazed by the question.

"No, I am a regular human, who happens to also live in New York."

Patton was starting to become frightened.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Because for the connection to work, we have to live in an area within a fifty mile radius. Now can we begin?"

"How do I know this isn't a dream?"

Logan mumbled seeming frustrated and grabbed a black sharpie from a cup full of them. He then got up and walked to Patton, running the ink across his skin.

"When you wake up that will be there. Now to business."

Logan walked back to his desk and pulled out a file.

"Sit down and we can discuss the plan to get you a job at Cupcakes and Smiles, the bakery,"

Shocked by this Patton sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"First you will get a job at the small bakery nearby, Starglazing. After you work there for a while you will have enough experience to get a job at Cupcakes and Smiles. So tomorrow quit your current occupation at the library."

Before Patton could respond an alarm sound came from a small clock on the desk.

"I'm afraid our time is up. We will speak again tomorrow." Logan then snapped his fingers.

Patton woke up feeling groggy and confused. He had a really weird yet very vivid dream.

But then something caught his eye.

A black mark on his arm.


	4. Chapter Four

Virgil lurched up when his alarm started to screech.

"Jesus fuck me." He muttered, slapping the off button.

Half asleep, he made his way to his bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he almost screamed, seeing black smeared all over his face. Then he realized he probably forgot to wash off his eye shadow and it spread all over.

That had to be it, as last night was a dream, and nothing more than a dream. Virgil grabbed a wash cloth and started rapidly rubbing at his face.

This Roman character was not real. He was simply a flamboyant figment of his imagination, that happen to be good looking, and dramatic as hell.

But he did have a good point last night.... NO!

He slammed down the now black stained cloth in frustration. You shouldn't trust dreams, he had to remind himself. Washing the cloth with soap and water, he remembered something from his dream.

_"You are so.... Bland," Roman stated with slight disgust._

_"You are so bitchy and bright." Virgil shot back._

_Roman smirked and pulled out a container from his desk._

_Without warning Roman lunged at Virgil, pinning him down with one arm. Then he somehow opened the container and smeared the contents under Virgils shirt._

_Virgil would refuse to admit that was slightly arousing._

_"Now you bright on the inside, bitchy on the outside." Roman said, picking himself up._

_Virgil lifted up his shirt and saw red glitter sticking to his skin._

_"This shit better come off."_

Virgil thought nothing would happen. He would see nothing there and live his life thinking nothing more of that dream.

But the red glitter on his stomach wouldn't allow that.


	5. Chapter Five

Logan was typing on his computer, trying to finish filling out the file for his newest client, Patton Hart, when his office companion slammed open the door.

"I brought donuts!" Roman excitedly claimed.

"Did you get-" 

"Yes, I got your caffeine free coffee," Roman set down the pink box labeled Donuts and handed the lanky man his coffee. "Are you sure all this coffee is good for you?"

"Says the man with a box of donuts,"

"I'm not gonna eat them all!"

"Going to, and you always eat five then bring the rest back to your house." With this Logan takes a sip of his coffee and turns back to his computer screen.

Roman plucks the first donut of many (strawberry with sprinkles) and puts his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Whatcha working on?" Roman spills crumbs on Logan's desk.

"Firstly, finish chewing before you speak," He brushes the crumbs off his desk. "Secondly I'm working on the file for Patton Hart. You should be working on the file for Virgil Gray."

Roman groaned and sat in his office chair.

"But he's rude and sad. Do I have to?"

"You only have to deal with him until he achieves his goal. Or.... You know."

Roman simply nodded, his mood being dampened by the mention of the alternative option.

Logan spared his office mate one last glance before continuing to file history. The next file was a police report.

'When he was a child, Patton Hart was-' 

Logan read the rest of that section and decided something that heavy should be saved for later, instead working on his college years.


	6. Chapter Six

Virgil had walked into the living room, smelling waffles and bacon. 

"Has god visited us?" He said jokingly, grabbing a waffle and a few pieces of bacon.

Patton giggled at his friend and turned off the stove. He gave himself a good portion of both breakfast options and sat down on the couch next to Virgil.

They were watching some random cable show when Patton spoke up. 

"Hey Virgil I forgot to tell you, I told Janus and Emile that we would meet them at the mall at 11:00, so we have an hour."

Virgil sighed but didn't argue. He loves his friends, but he wished they didn't have to be other weird strangers.

He simply enjoyed the breakfast before he would be forced into the open.

"Can we go to the food court?" 

"Patton, you guys just ate before you came here." 

"Jan, don't you know Patton is a bottomless pit?"

"Bitch he is a bottom." Janus smirked at Emile.

Patton looked at Virgil confused. Virgil glared at Janus, and have Emile a look that said 'You should know not to say anything he can make dirty.'

Patton seemed to forget about that conversation by the food court.

"Oh I'm gonna go get myself some pizza, you guys want anything?"

The others all gave some variation of no, so Patton walked off.

The three left got a nice table in the corner, mostly for Virgil's benefit. 

The conversation was kinda boring. Just Janus talking about the newest man he brought home, and Emile discussing how much he loves he loves his classes to become a licenced therapist.

Virgil was only half listen, but then he saw him.

The handsome and dumb man from his dreams, Roman.

Virgil blinked and rubbed his eyes. 

"You okay Verge?" Janus and Emile looked at him in concern.

Virgil nodded at his friends. "Just tired." They didn't seem to believe him, but chose to drop it.

Virgil quickly looked back to were he saw Roman. But he wasn't there.

Patton thanked the nice person who handed him the pizza and went to look for his friends.

Seeing as it was a Saturday that mall was packed. Patton tried to politely squeeze his way through the crowd, but it was difficult. After a few minutes of this he felt someone bump into him.

He immediately focused on keeping his pizza on the tray, that he almost tripped. But luckily someone caught him before he fell.

Patton sighed in relief.

Patton got himself standing up and looked up at the person who caught him.

Before Patton could thank him, the man hurriedly walked away.

"Wait!" Patton tried to get to the man through the crowd.

Patton followed the best he could. But the last he saw of the man was when he turned a corner. Patton stopped and returned to go find his friends. 

It's weird, what Patton saw of his face looked kinda familiar. Like something he saw in a dream. 

Well, Patton shrugged it off. He had a pizza to eat.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Why are we here?" Logan asked Roman, who was dragging him into the mall.

"Because the mall is fun!"

Logan just sighed, but he has no excuse to leave as Roman is his only friend.

"We can go to the Calculator store!"

"That's not a thing Roman."

Roman rolled his eyes at his bored companion. 

"You know what is a thing though?" Roman asked even though Logan knew the answer.

"The food court?"

"No Logan, the food court!"

"But that's what I -" Logan cut himself off when he realized Roman was distracted by food.

Logan looked around remember that there was a giant crowd of people there.

"God I dislike crowds." 

Roman didn't hear that comment either, because he was off to get their food. They have a system where Logan gets the seats and Roman gets their food.

Logan found it difficult to maneuver in the mob of people. Everyone was pushing and just too close.

While going through, he saw a man get pushed and began to fall. The man decided to make sure the food didn't fall instead of himself, which to Logan seems irrational.

Logan chose to be nice and catch the man. But that was proved to be a mistake, as it turned out the man was his client, Patton Hart.

As soon as Patton got steadied, he quickly rushed off to find Roman.

Roman just finished getting their food when Logan found him.

"We have to leave right this instant."

"Why? Did you see people hugging and get frightened of the germs?" Roman joked.

"I saw Patton."

Roman's eyes widen. "Your client?"

Logan nodded. "That means Virgil is most likely here as well. And you and I both know the rules."

Roman sighed. "Fine, lets just go back to my place to eat."

Logan agreed and followed Roman to his car. He knew the rules from work. 

So how did they accidentally break one of the most important ones?


	8. Chapter Eight

Virgil refused to go to sleep. It wasn't just the insomnia telling him this, but he decided stay up watching Supernatural. 

He couldn't go to sleep because then he would have those dreams. Those weird ass dreams, and that honestly scared him. Because that man (Virgil refused to use his name, as weird demons don't deserve names) is an weird fake dream man. 

Well maybe fake... No! Yes? Maybe?!? 

Whatever it was, it didn't deserve a name. 

Virgil was half into the fifth episode of Supernatural, when Patton knock on the door.

"Come in." He called out, not wanting to get up.

Patton opened the door and gently sat on the bed. At first he said nothing, just stared at the floor, occasional tears were shed. 

Patton finally spoke up. "She's dead."

Virgil's eyes widen in shock. But regained composer when Patton looked at him.

"I'm sorry Pat."

But Virgil was not sorry. 

Logan had scheduled a meeting with the head of the department to dealing with the issue about living in the same area as your client. 

There are five rules you must remember.

5\. Don't tell anyone what we do here.

4\. Don't move from your home without letting DH know

3\. Don't interact with client outside of work

2\. Don't see your client outside of their dreams

1\. Don't do The Last Resort unless you have permission from Doctor Permer 

Logan had to fix this, as he wanted his record to remain spotless. The sooner he could have that meeting, the better.


	9. Chapter Nine

Virgil opened his eyes right after he fell asleep.

"Hello my Emo Nightmare!" 

Virgil wasn't in the mood for this bullshit. 

"Well say something!"

Virgil just looked away from Roman. 

"Don't ignore me!"

"Shut it Princey," Virgil snapped. "I cannot deal with this complex dream crap today. Or ever."

Romans carefree smile turned to a look of concern. 

"Are you alright Virgil?"

"It's not me, its my friend Patton."

This slightly shocked Roman. From what Logan told him, Patton was a normal guy that had nothing wrong in his life.

"What's wrong?" 

Virgil bit his lip then sighed.

"His mom died."

"That's horrible!"

Virgil looked at the wall. "No, it's not,"

Virgil walked over to a painting. It was of a purple and orange sunset. It was honestly a very beautiful picture. Just looking at it could fill you with a sense of calm.

Roman wasn't sure what to do. Virgil looked tired. What did he mean it wasn't bad, his best friends mom died? Luckily he didn't have to wonder why long.

Virgil responded without tearing his gaze away from the painting. "She was a horrible person. I met her once and it was fucking horrifying. I did some research on her, saw what she did in her life. Do you know the worse part?"

He didn't what for Roman to respond.

"Patton never acknowledged her actions. He still won't, even now that she's not around to make his life hell. He's sad about her death. It's like she's still controlling him in death. It's not fair! Patton never did anything wrong in his life, yet it's all shit! It's just not fair!"

Virgil was on the verge of tears. Roman didn't know what to do. 

Virgil finally looked at Roman. 

"It's not fair." He muttered, frustrated tears flowed from his eyes.

Roman cautiously made his way to Virgil. He gently wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and lead him to the couch. Virgil walked with him without a complaint, and calmly laid down on the couch with making a noise. 

Roman decided to let their time naturally run out, just so he could keep an eye on the now sleeping man.

So he did something he never does. Paperwork at his desk.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fighting, verbal abuse and emotional manipulation.
> 
> For the abuse I'll put * when it starts and ends.

"Daddy look what I made!" The seven-year old excitedly yelled when he got home from school.

His father walked over and keeled down beside the boy. "Yes Pat-a-Ton?" 

Patton giggled at his nickname. "I made our family!" He said as he shoved a drawing into his father's chest.

His father looked down at the picture and smiled. It contained three stick figures. A blonde haired boy, a blonde haired woman, and a brown-haired man.

"Wow! You made this?" Patton vigorously nodded. "Well we just have to hang this masterpiece on the fridge!" 

Patton happily trotted behind his father to the kitchen, where the man took a magnet and hung the picture at the top of the fridge.

"Perfect." His father said as he ruffled Patton's hair. 

Patton woke up to shouting downstairs. He carefully tiptoed down the stair, and he stopped outside the kitchen.

"You can't keep doing this Sofia." His father sighed.

He heard his mom laugh and a sound of liquid flowing in a bottle. "I can do whatever I want."

"Patton might find out."

"So let the little shit find out," She snorted and said. "I mean, this crappy drawing of his little 'family'. Eight year olds should be better than this." 

After that Patton heard something rip. It was quiet for a moment before his father spoke up.

"Seven."

"Speak up James."

"He's seven years old."

Patton felt really tired now. He decided to head to bed.

It was when Patton was twelve his father left. His mom would only day the same thing.

"You disappointed him," She would start. "He got tired of both of us. But lucky for you, I'll take care of you. Forever."

"Thank you mom." He would always say with a smile of gratitude.

"Of course, honey."

But months later is when she started getting colder.

* (VERBAL ABUSE)

"Where is it you little fuck!" She screamed.

"I don't know!" 

"Stop lying! Where did you hide it?"

"Under the sink!" He sobbed out. He was now on his knees, just wanting it to stop.

His mother paid no more attention to him, instead rushing towards the kitchen sink to get her vodka.

* (END OF VERBAL ABUSE)

Later she came into his room, smelling of alcohol.

"Honey, I'm sorry I yelled." Her breathe smelled so bad it made him want to cry.

"It's just so hard on me, being a single mother. It would be so much easier if I had someone to help me more." 

"I'm sorry mom. I promise I'll help around the house more."

"Thank you darling. I'll try to lighten up on the drinking." She stroked his hair then left the room to continue indulging in alcohol.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Logan just wanted to enjoy his day off, but apparently that's to much to ask.

His plans were to make peppermint tea, and stay inside and re-read To Kill A Mockingbird. He always found explaining the books title to others interesting.

But instead, he was awoken at 5am by a panicked Roman who just got off his shift.

"Then he just, broke down?!?? He seemed so tired and worried, so I just let him sleep."

"Huh," Logan mumbled, which Roman caught.

"What?"

"You never would let your other clients rest. As you use to say 'You have time to snooze, you have time to loose."

Roman gasped overdramatically. "I'm not as heartless as you claim!"

"Whatever you say Roman," Roman heard the eye roll in his friends tone. "Well, I'm going to go as I have a busy schedule today."

"But we have the day off?"

"Exactly." Logan hung up.

But it's never that easy to get rid of Roman. He's tried multiple times but it's impossible.

So he wasn't surprised when Roman and his two friends showed up with lunch at 12pm.

"Let us need nerd, we have food!" Remy yell from the door way. As much as Logan wanted to slam the door on them he decided to let them in.

Remus jumped on the couch and began to devour the Chinese food. Remy had more poise and handed Logan his orange chicken before sitting down on the leather chair to start on his combination of coffee and beef broccoli.

"So how's your day off?" Roman asked through a mouth full of noodles.

"First, finishing chewing before you speak. Second, I was going to relax with tea and my favorite book, but you people took over my home."

"I learned something new today!" Remus exclaimed. Everyone groaned.

Remus signed up on a website that emails you inappropriate facts everyday.

"Gurl if you dare-"

"A Blue Whale has a 13-15ft sized dick!" When Remus says something, you can't help but imagine it in your head. It's like his super power or something.

The room was quiet when everyone except Remus stopped eating.

"I disown you." Roman claimed.

"I dare you to try." 

No one wanted to eat after that, so they just gave Remus the rest of food, which he quickly inhaled.

"Lets watch Netflix babes!" Remy decided.

"Well actually-"

Remy cut Logan off. "Nope. You have nothing going on so no. You can read that silly old book anytime."

"You can watch Netflix anytime."

"Hush up you."

They ended up watching until twelve in the morning, when they all fell asleep except for Logan. He would never admit it, but looking at his friends sleeping figures sprawled around his living room, he was content with his life.

At least... for now.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be slightly different from usually.

The Man sat at his desk smoking. He probably shouldn't be smoking at work but no one would dare try to stop him. Gray smoke trailed over his shoulder fogging up the rooms mirror. 

He got up from his desk and walked over to the mirror. He kept the cigarette dangling from his mouth until the full body mirror was completely fogged, then put it on the a nearby ashtray.

He waited for the mirror one minute before it changed. 

First, it showed a man 

( _Oh no_)

with purple hair completely askew as he screamed at something. Because of the fog, he could not tell any other details. He sighed as the image changed.

Next it was a man covered

( _Stop it!_ )

in blood. He was smiling. The Man couldn't tell any other details of this one except for his obviously bleached hair.

The mirror stayed on this image a couple more minutes before showing the next (and considering the fogging was going away) and probably last image.

This one didn't show much. Only flames

( _YOU NEED TO STOP_!)

consuming something unseen. The way the fire was spreading, it was set on purpose. 

After fifteen minutes the fog along with the image faded away from the mirror. 

The Man sighed, but then smirked. This was going to be an interesting story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I've been doing some original stories in my free time.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Logan sat at his polished wood desk as he typed a document.

PATTON HART PLAN

1\. Apply for job at Starglazing (√)

2\. Get job (In progress)

3\. Work there for experience (10-14 months)

4\. Apply for job at Cupcakes and Smiles.

5\. Encourage Patton to start own Bakery.

Note: Start him saving money at fifth month of plan.

Note: If anything changes adjust plan immediately.

Logan calculated nothing could go wrong. But as scientist often prove by experiments, many factors can go wrong.

While this was happening, Roman casually jotted down his plan for Virgil.

Virgil Gray will be okay!

1\. Get him therapy

2\. Get him inspiration!

3\. Share his talent with the world

4\. Emo becomes famous

5\. Roman takes two mouth vacation to Malibu

Roman smirked as he finished writing down his plan with his purple glitter pen. But later he would find himself having to do much more paperwork and for a very different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! I was going to have it be Patton killed someone when he was a child, but I traded it out and something different wool happen, but our boy is not a murderer! In this story at least.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

When Logan first saw Patton that day, he was shocked to see the man in front of him.

Instead of the bubbly smiling man he had grown to know, he saw a tired and stressed man. Like an empty shell of Patton.

Despite his obvious state of depression, Patton spoke as normal.

"Hi Logan! How are you doing today? Or technically night, I guess."

Roman always told him that he didn't understand what was socially acceptable to say in conversation. Like trying to understand their feelings.

"Hello Patton. Are you alright today, you don't seem well."

Patton shrunk down in his chair and looked off to the side. "Well, uh, my mother died."

Logan remembered something Roman told him. 

"Never press into people's personal life. Especially family."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I understand what it's like to lose a parent." 

Patton looked at Logan. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Logan waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "You don't need to apologize. It happened many years ago."

After he said that, he opened a drawer in his desk, taking out some papers.

"Let's get to business. Have you made any progress on getting a job at Starglazing?"

Patton thought for less for a second than nodded. "Oh yeah! I've been so busy I forgot. I was granted an interview."

Logan nodded and scribbled down some notes, before looking up at Patton. "Excellent. When will the interview take place?" 

Patton but his lip and looked down in guilt. "Actually, I don't think I should do the interview," 

Logan's eyes widen. This couldn't happen.

"It's just, I'm the only one planning my mother's funeral. I have to get everything set up, and track down family. It's just not a good time for a new job." 

The room went quiet, but tension filled the room.

"Do you think she would want you to be successful?" Logan broke the silence.

"What?" Patton looked shocked.

"Don't you think she would want you to be happy in life?"

"Of course,"

"So here's what we do." Logan took out a blank sheet of paper.

"You will go to that interview, and plan your mother's funeral,"

"But how, I can't do everything?"

"I'll help you." Logan was completely serious.

Patton was quiet for a moment, just staring at Logan with a look of surprise.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I will help you get ready for your mother's funeral. I can find addresses of people and get anything else you need. While I do this, you can begin working there, so you can go to your interview." 

Logan held out his hand, ready for Patton to shake. But Patton jumped out of his seat and walked over to Logan's side. 

Logan's hand faltered as he looked at Patton, confused. "Patton, what are you- Oof!" He exclaimed as Patton grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a tight hug. 

"Thank you so much Logan! You're a wonderful person!" Patton was crying slightly, but Logan was perfectly fine with it. 

Patton's body visibly relaxed into the hug. Logan had no clue what to do, as the closest he let people get close to him was when Roman high-fived him. He just let Patton hug him until Patton let go. 

Smiling, Patton sat back down.

"So how do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is angst1is1my1aesthetic so you can ask my anything about my story, or anything else in general!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm been writing a different au on my Tumblr and this kinda just left my mind

If you were to tell fifteen year old Virgil this would be his life, he would ask you if you've been drinking.

Because when he was fifteen, Virgil hope that at twenty three, he would be in a nice relationship with a nice boy, and be using his degree to have a well paying job.

But look at him. Has only dated once in his life (and the dude broke up with him after a fucking week, yes he's still bitter.) and works minimum wage at a fucking McDonald's. 

God, he should have listening to his father. "Never have hopes or dreams. Have a realistic life."

He was a bitter old man, but smart.

Yet, here he was, having conversations with the man who was basically Dreams™ reborn. The one telling him to quit his only job.

"It'll be fine!" Roman said.

"But I need money! You know, to live!" 

"Yeah, so that's why you're going to apply for a job as a Journalist." 

Virgil gave him a disgusted looked. "Like... in the Media?"

Roman looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Nothing really bad. You'll actually be able to stay home most of the time!" Roman pulled a some papers from his messy desk drawer.

"Take a lookesy!" 

"Never say 'Lookesy' again." Virgil glared at him while taking the papers.

It was for a community blog. Looking for someone with at least a Bachelors Degree in writing,(Like Virgil.) and you only had to show up in person once a month.

"This is," Virgil thought for a moment. "Perfectly, actually." 

It was. It paid much better than McDonald's and he would only have to talk to people in person once a month.

"Wow, and you doubted me?" Roman asked in fake shock.

"Obviously. But what if I don't get it?"

"Oh you'll get it. Just apply."

So Virgil did. When Patton found out he was ecstatic.

"I'm so glad you're trying! You never look happy when coming home, but now you'll be happy!"

"Thanks Pat. Kinda weird that we're both applying for new jobs at the same time."

Patton looked puzzled, then realized what Virgil was talking about. "Huh. That is a very strange thing." 

They both said nothing for a second before Patton got up. "How about I make cookies to celebrate the both of us trying!"

Virgil smiled at him. "That's a good idea Patton." 

But both knew something was off.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Janus Delory was fucked. 

He sat up in the bed that he was starting to become familiar with, and he lit a cigarette. 

"Wow Blondy, how many have you smoked tonight?" Of course he was awake.

"I don't see how that concerns you." Janus snapped.

"Jeez, aren't people supposed to be relaxed after sex?" He laughed and sat up next to Janus.

"You're asking stupid questions Remus," Janus took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Besides, it's not real sex. We're in some weird ass fake office thing." 

"Oh it's real, I'm sure you can feel how real it is." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Janus put his cigarette on out a nearby ashtray. 

"Screw you, I'm going to sleep." Janus laid back down and faced away from Remus.

"Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow night Blondy." He followed Janus's lead and laid down, opposite to Janus.

Janus woke up in his own bed, alone. He stayed down for a few minutes before getting up to go to the bathroom. While washing his hands, he saw himself in the mirror and swore.

On his neck, there were three big and dark purple circles. 

"That son of a bitch." Janus muttered while looking around for concealer. 

Normally he would leave them alone, but Patton asked him to come over for a Movie Marathon starting at two. 

"What time is it?" He mumbled and grabbed his phone. "Ah shit!" It was already one twenty and he had to get ready within fifteen minutes. 

By the time he had finished putting on the concealer, ten minutes had passed. He just grabbed his wallet and phone, and walked to his car. 

He sat in it for a few minutes. He was really tired. Maybe he could fall asleep during the third movie and have no one question it.

He just sighed and started the car, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel.

Janus was the last to be there, but to be fair, two of them leave there and the other is a five minute drive. 

As soon as the door was opened by Virgil, Janus walked in and plopped down on the recliner chair that sat next to the couch. 

"Well, Hello to you too." Virgil said jokingly. 

"Sorry, I'm tired." 

Virgil looked over him for a few seconds then stopped at his neck. 

Janus tried to look calm, but he really didn't want his friends to talk about his sex life.

Virgil spoke up after a few more seconds passed. "I believe you." He said this with a small smirk. 

Patton and Emile settled on the two ends of the couch, Virgil sat on the floor, and Janus stayed on the chair.

Tonight they decided on a Musical Theme. They got through Hairspray, Newsies, Grease, and the newly released Hamilton. 

After that it was close to nine. 

"If you two want, you can sleep here tonight?" Patton offered.

"Thanks, but I have work in the morning." Emile declined.

Janus was worried Remus would show up tonight and more hickeys might appear. 

"I can't, I have errands I need to run tomorrow morning." 

Patton nodded and sent the two on their way, but Janus could feel Virgil looking at him, unconvinced, but he didn't bring anything up.

When Janus got home he washed the makeup from his neck and laid down. He almost fell asleep, but then he heard a loud and short ping. 

He yawned and grabbed his phone.

Virgil

So are you dating, or is it a fuck buddy situation?

Sent At 9:23pm

Janus didn't respond, he just put his phone back and closed his eyes. 

Janus Delory was fucked.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to music and I was like "Let's give a lookesy into the twins childhood." I was listening to Melanie Martinez so good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Cheating, Plastic Surgery.

Roman first started to understand things were wrong at age nine.

Not wrong as in money problems, quite the opposite. They lived in a huge three-story house (excluding the basement and attic) and were always buying new things. 

But money was not helping.

His mom looked different a lot. Skinnier, blonder hair, and he thought she had brown eyes like him, but they were always blue. Sometimes her face would change, and Roman didn't recognize her until she spoke up, her voice too high to be anyone else.

Then there was dad. He had a friend over a lot. They spent most of the time playing a game in his parents bedroom. His dad told Remus and him to call her Aunt Danielle, but not to mention her to their friends. 

Mom really didn't like Aunt Danielle. Once, while drinking a red juice, she called her a word he didn't recognize, but sounded like whole. He asked Remus what it meant and Remus thought it might be bad. They decided to leave that at that. 

By age fifteen Remus was convinced the big house was hell. 

His dad was on his fifth mistress, 'Aunt Jupiter', he barely saw his mom sober when his dad wouldn't give her cash, and Roman had become an anxious mess. 

Remus fucking hated being the stable one. 

Somehow the King family was still a model family in the snobbish community. His mom hosting dinner parties, and his dad poker games. 

The dinners were always the same. Ladies stuffed with plastic just barely nibbling at small food, while they fawned over him or his brother. 

He hated the things they would say to them. "Wow, you're going to be a ladies man by next year." "I have a beautiful daughter your age." "Such a fit frame." It felt wrong, like really wrong. 

But it was the things the were quiet that we're the worst. They would grab at them, or whisper horrible things into their ears. 

"If only you were older."

"You'll be legal soon."

"Your ass is very fit." 

It made him sick. Literally, after he would vomit. 

He convinced his mom that Roman and him should be studying for school during those parties. He thinks his mother might have known what was going on, so she agreed. 

But he could still hear them from his room.

Roman and Remus just turned eighteen. They blew out the candles on the giant birthday cake, surrounded by strangers who acted like it was a family member they were here for. 

Both tried to stay calm. They would be gone soon enough.

Roman had his backpack on and opened his window. He did as Remus instructed step by step, careful to not look down until he was on the lowest window, only five feet off the ground. 

The jump was hard, but Roman did it. He ran into the front of the yard and saw his brother, also with a backpack. 

Roman sighed in relief and hugged his brother. "How did you know it would work?" 

Remus smirked. "You think this is the first time I've sneaked out? Come on, we need to start walking."

Roman and Remus King were never reported missing by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to torture these thots.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CONTAINS TEEN AND ADULT SEXUAL HARASSMENT BEGINS AND ENDS WITH ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started sobbing because I written all of it and it deleted itself so I really hope you like it

Janus needed a Xanax and a coffee with six shots of espresso. Then maybe he could get through the drive home. He couldn't just sit in his car all night after all.

Today almost broke his fucking limit, and he needed to release some steam.

***

"Hey Jan, can I call you Jan?" His coworker, Anne sat down across from him at a table in the break room. She didn't wait for him to tell her no before she began her rambling again.

"Well, I'm glad we have the same the break cause I want to ask if you want to hang out with some of us after work?" 

Third time this week. Can't she take a hint?

"I'm busy." He mumbled into his cup of coffee.

"But Jan you always say that! Would it hurt you to say yes for once?"

~

( "Would it hurt you to say yes for once?" His boyfriend yelled. "But I'm only fifteen, and I'm not comfortable with it!"

The boy scoffed. "Well I'm seventeen and I say it fine! It's not like I'm saying we have to have sex!" 

"But-" Janus was cut off.

"You literally just yank then it's over! Just say yes you bitch!" Janus bit down on his lip.

"Bu- But-" 

"Don't you want us to be happy, it's not a big deal!" 

Janus had felt the skin from his lip tear as he held him sobs. He said nothing as he was dragged to the bathroom.)

~

"Can't you take a hint? I said no!" Janus stood up abruptly and ended his break early.

***

He had half an hour left and he was trying to remain calm, but this old asshole was making it REALLY hard.

"Sir, when you bought this, it was during a sale, and it was a no returns sale."

"I don't care! Just give me back my goddamn money!" 

"I can't do that. "

His manager came over after hearing the yelling.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"This lazy bitch won't give me a refund!"

"I need you to calm down-"

"I'll calm down when that bitch gives me what he owes me!"

~

( "Just give me what you owe me you slut!" 

"I don't owe you anything asshole, you owe ME an apology!" Janus growled at the Asshole.

(Don't bite your lip don't do it)

As his first college party he thought he might have fun, but apparently fucking not.

"You were teasing me!" Asshole claimed.

"I was having polite conversation when you fucking groped me!"

(It's always the same)

"You're asking for it!" 

"How?" Janus bit down on his lip.

"With those shorts-" Janus cut him off with an uppercut to his shit spewing mouth.

He turned around and made his way out of the loud frat house and back to his dorm.

He only noticed his bloody lip when he tasted copper.)

~

"You need to get out before I call security." His manager held a stone cold expression as the old man grew red and gave them the double bird, before stomping out of the store.

His manager looked at him, with bags under his eyes and his unsteady hands. She checked her watch and looked back at him.

"Your shift is almost over, go home early." 

Janus just nodded and basically ran to the backroom.

***

Janus got home with a decaf coffee at eight. He downed the rest of it and took  
Magnesium supplements.

He laid down in his bed, staring at the ceiling while waiting for the medicine to kick in.

He tried to make his mind be quiet, but the silence was adding on to stress. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped on to the wrinkled bed sheets until drowsiness takes over his mind.

***

"Hey J-Anus." Remus greeted him from his desk, which he had his feet resting on. 

Janus said nothing as he grabbed Remus up by his wrist. As he dragged Remus over to the bed in the other side of the room, he quietly spoke. "Bad day."

Remus said nothing as he hoped, but he let the other man know just in case.

Janus pushed Remus on the bed and straddled him.

"You having fun Janny?" Remus laughed.

"You're my Veronica, I'll be your J.D, so let's do some dead guy walking." 

Janus leaned down to kiss him. "God shut up." 

Remus nibbled on his lip

(He's different)

as he said. "You won't be able to shut up at all when I get you underneath me." 

(How do you know that)

Janus gave up 

(I don't) 

all control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I was listening to All You Wanna Do from Six don't judge me.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Patton would constantly have to remind his friends, 'Don't break the law'. People think he's joking, but you don't understand his friends.

First, we have Virgil. Virgil hates most people with a burning passion, and at the same time, is scare to try and talk to them.

For example, Patton got a girlfriend in sophomore year of college. He had only had a boyfriend in 9th grade, so he was very new to relationships.

*** 

Everytime Patton tried to introduce them Virgil had excuses.

"Homework, sorry."

"I'm feeling kinda off."

"Janus is making me help me dress up for a date."

Patton knew what Virgil was doing, but he also knew Virgil was scared of meeting new people, so he would only force them to interact when the relationship got serious.

But one day, two months into their relationship Patton wanted to ask if she wanted to see a movie with him. 

So he knocked on her dorm where her dorm mate cracked open the door slightly with her headphones in.

Before he could say anything, she gave him a look of confusion and took out her ear buds. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Patton was taken back by this. When he had met the girl before she seemed like the type to not swear often.

Before he could even open his mouth she opened the door all the way and ran into the room.

Patton decided to enter as she was ripping a blanket off a bed. 

But the bed wasn't empty.

The blanket was put back down, but only enough to cover their private parts.

"What the hell Macy?!" His girlfriend screamed, not seeming to care about the random man awkwardly sitting next to her.

"I should ask you that, Sydney!" 

Now is when Sydney noticed her boyfriend in the room, and so started her panic. "Patton!" 

Patton didn't know what to say. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

***

Patton forgot exactly how the rest went. But he remembers Macy thought it was Patton under the blanket with Sydney all those times.

(Wow multiple times huh?)

Sydney's excuse was because he was pansexual

(And implied virgin)

he would cheat on her, so she decided to do it first.

(But he still is virgin, virgin, virginvirginvirginvir-)

"I'm going to kill her." Virgil calmly stated as he stood up.

"Vergy, please don't-"

"Don't worry Patton." That's the last thing he said before he left the dorm, leaving Patton alone, and genuinely scared.

***

"You did what?" 

"It's actually more like we."

"Virgil don't interrupt me please." Patton was pacing around the room while Virgil sat down on his bed. It's been one day since Patton told Virgil what Sydney did, and 18 hours since Virgil pulled off his plan.

"Just, tell me again. "

Virgil sighed. "Well I called Janus, and was like 'I need your help with revenge' and Janus was like 'Sure' so Janus called one of his hook-ups who has connections with some certain people. After some phone calls, she was called into the dean's office." He mumbled the last part.

"And why did she get called in?" Patton folded his arms against his chest.

"She was found with cocaine in her mattress, and was positive on the drug test they gave her. That stuff is not is not legal here."

Patton sat down next to him. "I'm assuming you got Macy to help?"

Virgil nodded and Patton sighed. "Do you know how much trouble you guys could get in?"

The shorter boy bit his lip and looked down. "I know and I'm sorry. We were just mad because of what she did. No one deserves what she did to you, but I'm sorry we took it far enough for her to get kicked out."

Patton was quiet for a moment before pulling Virgil in for a side hug, his face in Virgil's hair.

"Promise you won't do something like that again? You're my best friend Vergy, and if you left I would be alone."

Virgil returned Patton's hug and sighed in relief that the lecture was over. over

"I promise."

***

Janus is someone Patton always has to worry about. He's scared one of Janus's hookups might dangerous, or stalker, or possibly take advantage of him.

But Patton understands that it's a coping mechanism for some incidents from his past, so he tries to just let him live his own life. 

***

Patton tries to go to bed early every night, because when he's tired he becomes very confused and his brain can't function.

Like the time he fell asleep at 3 am watching some comedy movies, and had to wake up at 8. Well, Virgil found him sobbing on the ground sobbing with a broken bowl scattered around him, because he wanted some cereal before work, but he also wanted orange juice, and had to brush his teeth.

So after grabbing the tooth paste from the bathroom, orange juice from the fridge, and Cocoa Puffs from the cabinet, he put the cereal in a bowl, then poured orange juice in as one would do milk, then finally a squirt of tooth paste.

After mixing them together for a minute, he grabbed a spoon full and shoved it in his mouth.

After finding him, Virgil called in Patton so he could stay home, and looked up to see if ingesting a quarter of a tooth paste bottle could make you sick. 

After being forced to sleep, Virgil explained what happened and that he ate the whole bowl. 

"Will I get sick?"

Virgil showed him his phone screen. "According to the internet this brand is safe, but please don't eat more."

***

Situations like that is why Patton enjoys going to sleep early.

So he wasn't very happy when he heard his phone ringing right as he laid down at 10, but he read the caller I.D. and answered immediately.

"Hello, Janus?" Patton was worried as soon as Janus called, as his friend hates calling unless he has to.

"Patton! I-I think something, not good, is happening."

Patton was putting on his shoe and grabbing his car keys. "Where are you?"

The background noise was becoming more prominent in the call. "A dumb party." 

Patton was starting up his car by now. "I need an address Janus."

"Maybe it's, like, 431 Rose Street, I think." Janus started mumbling at the end, but Patton heard the address.

"Okay, I'm coming to get you, and don't drink anymore." Patton hung up with a sigh and began driving.

Patton could tell Janus had been drinking by the tone of his voice, and the stutter. Patton just hoped he wasn't doing any drugs.

When he arrived, Patton didn't know what to expect. He saw cars surrounding a house with no lights on, but slight noise inside.

He walked up to the door and knocked, hoping someone would open it.

But after waiting for a minute, he hesitantly opened the door and was scared by the sight in front of him.

It was something from a cliche movie, but instead of flashing lights and loud music, it was way to dark, the only light coming from lighters around the room.

He luckily saw Janus immediately, and went to grab his friend so he could go home and sleep.

But Janus wasn't alone. 

A man was grabbing Janus's arm, his grip visibly tight, and in his other hand was something that made Patton gasp. A needle.

"Janus!" Patton rushed over and grabbed his friends hand. 

"Janus, I'm driving us home-" "Hey dude, you gotta chill." The man with the needle interrupted him.

Patton wasn't very happy with this person. He couldn't let a stranger stop him from helping his friend.

"Janus, we need to go now." Janus finally looked at Patton , but he looked dazed.

"Patton whuh- what are ya doing here?"

Oh god how drunk is his friend?

( Is he ever sober?)

"You called me to take you home, so that's where we're going."

"But your friend hasn't has his hit yet." The

( Asshole, dick, fucker, bi-)

man pulled Janus closer to him. Patton also pulled back on Janus, and was able to finally get his away from the stranger.

"He doesn't need any of that." Patton was done with this atmosphere .

Patton a hand on Janus's back and began to lead him to the door. 

"Fine, but the guy was basically asking for some, kinda like you." 

How Patton could still hear him was unknown, but that sentence was so wrong he almost turned around to 

(Hit main slap just do something you idiot)

say something, but he remembered his drunk and weak friend. 

So he left the house, hoping he could forget this as much as Janus inevitability would.

***

So yes, sometimes he is convinced his two closest friends are escaped criminals, but he knows that they always mean well.

Patton thought about these situations when with Logan one day.

***

"Absolutely not. " Patton sat across from Logan, arms crossed and giving the other a disappointed looked.

"But why?" Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because my dad left, meaning he left the family." Patton didn't want to talk about this.

"I understand that, but he and your mother never legally divorced. Don't you think he would want to know the women who technically he was still married to, is dead?"

( You can't deal with that asshole he left you and your weak mother he's dead to you)

"How do you know he's alive?" Patton assumed from what his mom told him, his dad would be dead.

Logan began typing on his computer. "Well as you know, I hacked some things," Patton gave him another disappointed look. "And after some digging I found a James Hart who was legally married to one Sofia Hart until her passing. "

Patton was quiet for a moment. "That sounds like it's him."

"So do you wish to send an invitation to him?"

(Don't even think about because he is DEAD to you fucking DEAD)

"Patton?" Logan asked after a few moments of silence.

( DEAD DEAD DEAD! IF THE OLD BASTARD IS STILL BREATHING THEN YOU GOTTA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM)

"Patton." It had been two minutes and Patton has yet to move.

(TAKE THE NEAREST OBJECT AND SHOVE IT IN THAT FUCKERS EYES AND AS THE BLOOD RUNS DOWN HIS FACE MAKE SURE THE DICK GETS IT IN HIS MOUTH. JUST DO SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM PAY, OR YOU'LL BE JUST AS COWARDLY AS THAT MONSTER JU-)

"Patton!" Logan raised his voice for the third time.

Patton looked up from the ground. "Huh?" 

Patton noticed that Logan had gotten up and had a hand on Patton's shoulder tightly gripped him. 

"Patton are you alright? You were unresponsive for ten minutes."

Patton looked at him in shock and embarrassment. "I think I was just lost in thought," he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

Logan said nothing for a second. He sat down in his chair and closed his laptop. 

"I say we're done for the night. You should get some rest."

Patton was about to argue that he was fine, but in a moment Logan shooed him out of the office.

Once Patton was gone, Logan opened up his laptop and a new page in his notebook.

He had so much information he needed to write down, yet so little time and resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have longer chapter my people! Hope you enjoyed and I always appreciate comments! If you want to talk to me, my Tumblr is and1is1my1aesthetic


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three phone calls and "strangers"

"No." Janus stated as soon as the question was asked.

"Why not?" Emile asked desperately as Janus sighed.

"I have, something, with, someone."

"That's very cryptic." Emily took in a breath. "But Jan, it's only one double date, you would never have to see him again after."

"Look, just ask one of the other two, they're also sad, alone, and attracted to men."

Emile looked at his phone and nodded, despite the other not being able to see him. "Alright, sorry to bother you Jan."

"Whatever, but next time we hang out you're buying me wine."

Emile agreed and hung out. Scrolling through the contact's, he decided to do Virgil next, considering how, 'sad, alone, and attracted to men' he is.

After two rings, the phone picked up with a groan.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

Emile blinked. "Virgil, it's one in the afternoon."

"Your point?"

"What were you doing up to make you tired now?"

The other side of the phone went silent for a moment before Virgil spoke. "It's not important. Why did you call, you usually text."

Emile knew Virgil was avoiding telling him something, but refused to push it. "Right! So I'm going on a date with someone I met recently, and to make things less awkward we decided to make it a double date, so will you -"

"Fuck no."

Emile groaned. "Please!" 

"Just because I'm a lonely gay doesn't mean I'll go out with some stranger," Virgil sighed. "You know how my anxiety acts up."

"You've been taking your pills, right?"

"Yes, but doesn't change anything. I'm just uncomfortable being around strangers without good reason, and good reason is not a date." On the other line there was a sound of movement and Emile assumed it was Virgil getting out of bed. "Have you asked Patton yet? He's good with strangers and is pretty chill."

Patton was next on his list anyway, so it was worth a shot. "Okay, thanks Virgil."

The emo hummed and hung up the phone.

Emile selected Pattons contact and hoped that Patton could be his saviour.

The phone picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Patton."

"Oh Emile. I'm glad you called, because I have some good news!"

"Ooh, share!" Emile's question could wait, considering how excited Patton sounded.

"Okay, so you know how I applied for a new job at Starglazing?"

"Yeah?" It was obvious where this was going and Emile smiled.

"I got the job!" Patton squealed as Emile heard him jump a little bit.

"I'm so happy for you! When do you start?"

"In two weeks! I- I just can't believe it." Patton laughed and Emile heard him plop down. "I feel like I've finally started to do something with my life. Even with everything happening, I'm finally doing something!"

Emile made sure he spoke in a gentle voice. "You already do a lot with yourself, but I'm really proud of you following your dreams."

"Thanks, it's just really hard to believe it's happening." Nothing was said for five seconds. "Oh, did you need something? You usually text, so if you call it must be important."

"Yeah actually. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Great, so to get to the chase, I'm going on a date with a cute guy I met in a grocery store and we decided to make it a double date, and I need someone to go with me."

"I can go."

Emile let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, you just saved me."

"It's no problem." Patton laughed.

"Okay, so its at seven o'clock at a restaurant, so do you want to come over to mine at six."

"That's fine. Though I am slightly nervous."

"It's okay, after tomorrow night you'll never have to see him again."

"Alright, but do you know his name?"

"Um," Emile racked his brain. "I think it's Luke, or Lou, or something that starts with a 'L'."

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yep! And again, thank you so much!" The call ended and Emile opened up his messages.

Emile: Hey Remy! I got a friend for tomorrow night, and I can't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's been awhile. To be honest I don't really care about this story anymore. I'm still trying to update, but I hate the way my writing used to be. My writing has improved since this and I'm writing a different Sanders Sides story with murder I'm working on, so you can check that out. Don't except updates often or long considering what I said above.


End file.
